movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
World of Jetix
''World of Jetix ''is a 2019 America-Europe animated epic, action-adventure, fantasy/dark fantasy, thriller, horror, science fiction, historical, romance, comedy-drama, mystery, crime, disaster, and saga film directed by Brad Bird, the creator of The Iron Giant with Zack Snyder. It is based on the channel of the same name. It was released in United States on June 17, 2019, produced by Walt Disney Studios. Characters Jetix Alliance * Jay/Ultra Lider (leader) * Jett/Green Lightning * Wes/Rapid Wetts * Abby/Bright Omega * Kassie/Pinkie Kazz * Axel Manning * King * Lioness * Hawk * Shark * The Tick * Arthur * Louie Anderson * Will Vandom * Irma Lair * Taranee Cook * Cornelia Hale * Hay Lin * Mad Jack * Snuk * Yin * Yang * Yo * Ed the Protector * Deets the Dreamer * Burn the Warrior * Fizz the Builder * Loogie the Joker * Andy Larkin * Danny Tadeus Pickett * Captain Flamingo * Lizbeth Amanda Zaragoza * Chiro * Antauri * Sparx * Gibson * Nova * Otto * Sam * Clover * Alex * Inspector Gadget * Penny * Brain * Molly Wei * Jordan C. Wilde * Aikka * Mauricio * Jacob * Bubonic * Tyrannia * Chichi * Lola * Abe * Coco * Nigel * Madman * Tutenstein * Cleo Carter * Luxor * Maxxor * Intress * Najarin * Iparu * Aivenna * Yokkis * Bodal * Tartarek * Tangath Toborn * Ikkatosh * Arrthoa * Tartarek Psi Overloader * Acidor * Frafdo * Greak * Seth * Prantix * Melosa * Kara * Rion * Adam * Sharon Spitz * Maria Wong * Connor MacKenzie * Lok Lambert * Sophie Casterwill * Dante Vale * Zhalia Moon * Martin Mystery * Diana Lombard * Java the Caveman * Pucca * Garu * Abyo * Ching * Coop Burtonburger * Dennis Lawrence Chan * Fionna Munson * Quest * Nestor * Graer * Gatling * Way * Anna Maht * Cathy Smith * Christopher * Daniel Jackson * Samantha * Shade * Marina * Josh Kirkpatrick * Yoko * Brett * Fluffy * D'Jok * Rocket * Tia * Micro-Ice * Mei * Thran * Ahito * Red Ranger * Pink Ranger * Blue Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Black Ranger * Green Ranger Jetix Legion * Alexander Paine * Tilian * Wrecka * Firekat * Stingfly * Rayza * Dragon * Ken * No-Neck * Zitzy * Dr. Claw * Talon * Skeleton King * Valeena * Mandarin * Maledictus T. Maggot * Principal DeRosa * The Night Master * Carl * Goth * Kwmonwati * Chaor * Lord Van Bloot * Nivenna * Kaal * Ulmar * Lyssta * Zamool * Draagen * Volcarv * Ilx * Kughar * Spite * Ogun * Katastrophy Brothers * Deceit * Kat * Canaletto * Phobos Escanor * Cedric * Tracker * Nerissa * Simon Bedlam * Kora * Crouch * Spyker * Crumbelina * Tobe * Ring-Ring * Rita Repulsa Horrors * Corror * Innaedor * Agorrath * Obainer * Urd'Va * Blusmore * Snile * Youka * Robeath * Eracen * Foller * Ishedgo * Alli Berti * Gerryn * Vles * Enca * Powoirer * Terror Cowman * Skord * Rather * Xenhoid Tightmare Production Development All fans have remember closed channel about Jetix, for this later, if could be back with movie, when this belong to Fox Kids. As maded characters some horror when setting a new graphic between two channels. Left forgot Jetix Europe haves been moved as Disney XD, but the Disney will never forget Jetix and to learn release in June 17, 2019. Writing Animation Filming Rating Filmed can be changed, MPAA had received NC-17, does means will never begin as Disney anymore, just one main, trailer confirmed a NC-17, "for intense thematic elements, peril, exaggerated violence, sequence of destruction, mayhem, blood and gore, exaggerated language, adult humor, alcohol and tobacco, strong sexual content, intense science, fiction terror, crude comments, images of carnage, frightening and suggestive situation. Release Soundtrack *Jay Sean - The World of Jetix (ft. Anthony Padilla) *Two Step from Hell - False King/Merchant Prince *Audiomachine - Vicarious *Nighwish - Wishmaster *Distrurbed - The Night *Sonic Symphony - Super Soldier (Michal Cielecki) (Epic Hybrid Orchestral) *Ivan Torrent - Human Legacy *Extreme Music - Combat Ready (Epic Hybrid Action Rock) *Dua Lipa - Hotter than Hell *Imagine Dragons - Radioactive *Device - You Yhink You Know *Rihanna - Bitch Better Have My Money (Audio HV) *Cryoshell - Creeping in my Soul *Phoenix Music - Guardians Of The Earth (Epic Uplifting Action Drama) *Adele - Hello *Phantom Power - Overpowered/Time Bomb *Distrurbed - The Night *The Evanescence - My Immortal Legacy 4K-UHD Forces of Jetix Category:Movies Category:Action Category:Horror Category:Science-Fiction Category:Original Movies Category:NC-17